lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
Biba
Biba is a male baboon. He is the clumsy but kind-hearted cousin of Rafiki. Biography Backstory The personal history of Biba remains a mystery throughout the comic, though it is probable that he once resided (or still resides) in Grass Walls, the former home of Rafiki. He used to be a frequent playmate of Rafiki's. ''Rafiki's Cousin'' Toward the beginning of the comic, Mufasa, Rafiki, and Simba stumble upon a strange baboon who has wandered into the Pride Lands. Rafiki recognizes his cousin almost immediately and vice versa, Rafiki doing so with annoyance and Biba with pleasure and excitement. As he embraces his cousin, Biba accidentally strikes Mufasa on the head with his staff, and Rafiki reprimands Biba for hitting the Lion King. Biba quickly apologizes and, after Mufasa accepts his apology, informs the king that he is going to be staying in the Pride Lands for a time. After he is treated to food and shelter, Biba proclaims to Simba and Nala that he wants to stay in the Pride Lands forever. Overhearing this, Rafiki complains to Mufasa that they will never be rid of Biba now. Mufasa, however, thinks Biba is nice, but Rafiki warns him that Biba is extremely clumsy, which has more often than not gotten him into trouble. As he is about to explain Biba's antics to Mufasa, Rafiki sees that Biba is crying out in pain because he is sitting on top of an anthill. Rafiki quickly knocks Biba into a river and chides him on his carelessness. After another disaster with a falling tree branch, Biba secludes himself on top of a rock overlooking the river, hoping that his distance from the other animals will prevent him from causing any more accidents. Simba soon joins the baboon on his lonely perch and tells him that he can see the whole savanna from such a spot. Inspired, Biba proclaims that he might be able to do something for it. At that moment, Mufasa comes running toward Biba's perch beside the river. Upon being asked what's wrong, the king explains that all the Pridelanders want to drink from the river, but are unable to do so because of the crocodiles in the water. No sooner has he said this when Biba falls off his rock right on top of the king. Amidst the crocodiles' laughter, Rafiki is ashamed of his cousin's behavior. A bit later, a rainstorm comes to the Pride Lands while Simba and Nala are out playing. Meanwhile, Biba, Mufasa, Rafiki, and Sarabi are safely inside Pride Rock. As the storm goes underway, Rafiki accuses Biba of having done a rain dance to draw the storm forth. At the same moment, Sarabi notices that Simba and Nala are missing. Afraid that the cubs will be caught in a flood or a landslide, Mufasa leaves Pride Rock to find them. Before going to join the king, Rafiki tells Biba to try and stop the rain while he and the king search for the cubs. Biba comments bitterly that he might just make it rain harder if he tries. Set on finding the cubs himself, he goes to the last place he'd seen them. Upon reaching a series of cliffs, he hears a cry for help and sees the cubs dangling in the ravine, clinging to a tree branch. He has nothing to draw them up the cliff with, so he begins to tap on a log with two sticks. The search party hears his alarm call and comes rushing to the rescue. Together, Biba, Mufasa, Rafiki, and Sarabi make a chain over the side of the cliff and draw the cubs onto higher ground. After returning to Pride Rock, Rafiki thanks Biba for saving the cubs' lives and apologizes to him for all the mean things he'd said. He then gives Biba back his staff and jokingly warns him not to do any more rain dances. Personality and traits Biba is almost the complete opposite of Rafiki. Instead of cheek and wisdom, he possesses clumsiness and slow thinking, although his heart is just as kind as his cousin's. Like Rafiki, he is known for being somewhat shamanistic, as he carries around a staff and is highly skilled with rain dances. Also like his cousin, he strives to please and desires the best in others, although this often leads to self-degradation and shame for the disasters that follow his clumsiness. Despite this apparent goofiness, Biba is somewhat perceptive and can identify when a situation is dire. His bravery is tested several times throughout the comic, with each situation resulting in Biba taking matters into his own hands in order to save those in need. When praised, Biba's insecurities diminish, and he rejoices in being able to offer help. The lowliness of his spirit depends on how helpful he is to those around him. Biba is typically saddened by his own clumsy nature, although he does have a positive outlook on life and often attempts to twist his accidents into helpful gestures. This is most noticeable when Rafiki berates his cousin for hanging off a dead tree branch, and Biba reminds him that he got rid of the unsteady branch in doing so. In this way, Biba is good-natured and optimistic, unwilling to let the downsides of his circumstance ruin his mood. Trivia * Biba's name is pronounced "bye-buh."http://www.pronouncenames.com/pronounce/biba * "Ba" has no meaning in Swahili, but "bi" is an abbreviation for "Ms." or "Mrs." Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Mandrills